


A Lazy Day [ART]

by alittlepieceofgundamwing_archivist



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, Gift Art, M/M, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-22
Updated: 2013-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 13:24:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14057892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alittlepieceofgundamwing_archivist/pseuds/alittlepieceofgundamwing_archivist
Summary: by Toni_Q--Duo and Wufei





	A Lazy Day [ART]

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Dacia, the archivist: this work was originally archived at [A Little Piece of Gundam Wing](https://fanlore.org/wiki/A_Little_Piece_Of_Gundam_Wing), which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after July 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [a little piece of gundam wing collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/alittlepieceofgundamwing/profile).


End file.
